Vamos Á Loja de Doces
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Song][DG?][Cigarro de Maconha] Draco,Hellen,Dino,Gina,Hermione,Skye. Três Garotos e Três Garotas.Uma Loja de Doces abandonada. Uma Porta Trancada. Malícia e Vontade de afogar o Ganso xP


**N/A: **_Essa Fic perva vai Pra Prongs,que, enquanto eu escrevia, comentava cada parte! ¬¬ Eu amo ela D_

_Ah e Claro..Tá Quase terminando a Minha nova Oneshot, a Ultima Dança, que vai ser a minha ultima Fic. _

_Então aproveita aí essa fic, ein???_

**Vamos á Loja de Doces(_Três Mais Três Igual á Seis.)_**

4 da Tarde. Hellen Estava sentada no banco de Hogsmead. Estava Chupando um Sorvete. Estava nevando. Draco olhava maliciosamente para seus peitos, que estavam levemente melados com um pouco de sorvete que ela deixara cair minutos antes.

Um Floco de Neve caiu e parou delicadamente na ponta de seu nariz. Hellen olhou para Draco, e passou seu Sorvete levemente no lugar onde o floco avia caído. Lambeu a ponta de seu nariz e deu um sorriso malicioso para Draco.

Ele a olhou como se a comece com os olhos, pedindo alguma coisa que ela (realmente poderia, mais não gostaria) não poderia lhe conceder. E Em vez dela fazer ele ficar com mais vontade, apenas caiu na gargalhada. O que acabou com o Clima.

Draco respirou e resolveu sentar direito no Banco. Fazia Semanas que bom...Não...Afogava um Ganso.

"Hell...Querida...Sabe...Realmente...Precisamos...Conversar sobre um assunto."

Ela o Olhou desconfiada.

"O que, querido??" –Fez cara de Santinha

"Não dá pra falar..com...ELE...Perto." – Draco olhou de Solaio para Dino que estava a um metro e meio, em outro banco, fingindo que ouvia o que Gina Dizia.

"O Dino?? Ahh...Não dê Bola pra ele. Ele é como um irmão pra mim, só está tentando agir como um."

"Sei não...Ele olha feio pra mim"- Agora Draco olhava diretamente para ele, e Hellen nem viu Dino Mostrar a Língua e fazer cara de 'Eu Comi sua namorada...Lalalalá!!' para Draco. Draco pulou pra trás e arregalou os olhos.

"O que foi agora?"- Hellen perguntou, com a 'maior paciência.'

"Nada...Vamos para a Loja de Doces."

I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot

_Vou te levar pra loja de doces  
Vou deixar você lamber um pirulito  
Vai garota...não pare  
Vá indo até atingir o ponto_

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot

_Vou te levar pra loja de doces  
Garoto eu estou com o maior gosto  
Eu vou fazer você gastar tudo o que tem  
Vá indo até você gozar de alegria_

Hellen e Draco entraram numa Loja nova de Doces que tinha. Ela estava deserta, até não tinha Funcionário nenhum. Atrás deles, entraram Dino e Gina(Sendo que Dino estava sendo arrastado pela última)

"Aff...Aqui está vazio. Não tem ninguém...Nem precisamos perder nosso tempo aqui."- Draco disse, tentando sair. Hellen revirou os olhos e o segurou.

"Ô Maluco...Isso aqui pode estar vazio. Mais ainda é uma Loja de Doces. E assim, melhor pra gente...Doce de graça!"- Hellen disse, sorrindo.

"Ela tem razão"- Gina disse, passando a mão por uma das prateleiras e pegando um pirulito. Começou a Lamber e Olhar para Draco Maliciosamente. Ele lhe retribuiu o Olhar, com um sorriso também Malicioso. Dino fechou a cara quando viu essa cena e sentou numa cadeira ali perto.

A Porta abriu. Skye entrou na Loja. Respirou fundo, Ignorou os outros em volta, e disse:

"Hellen. Tá Rolando um Boato que o Draco tá traindo você."

Hellen olhou para Draco. Por um momento tinha esquecido dele. Quando virou viu ele...

NÃO! SEUS INDECENTES! Ele estava com um Pirulito, encostado numa prateleira, olhando para cima._  
_Hellen Suspirou por um momento.

"Skye...Meu irmão de momentos que só eu quero que você seja...Acho que é só boato mesmo...Meu Draco é Tão Inocente...Tão Meigo...Tão Criança...Nunca Faria isso comigo."- Skye sorriu e fez menção de sair. Pegou na Maçaneta e viu que não podia abrir a porta por dentro.

You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
I Got dat magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you broke up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands

_Você pode ter do seu jeito, como você quer?  
Você quer voltar na coisa, ou deveria insistir nela  
A temperatura está aumentando  
Okay, vamos para o próximo nível  
Dança no chão, quente como uma brasa  
Eu arraso pra você agora, baby é simples  
Se você for uma tarada, Eu serei um tarado  
No hotel, ou em um quartinho  
Na praia ou no parque, aonde quer que você esteja  
Eu tenho o cajado mágico, eu sou o Doutor Amor  
Seus amigos te ensinaram sobre como saltar no que eu tenho?  
Quer me mostrar como você vai fazer baby?  
Sem problemas, venha por cima  
Então faça seu melhor salto,  
Eu me encaixo na parada quando essa merda vem  
Só depois que você suar muito é que...  
Poderá brincar com minha varinha mágica  
Estou tentando te explicar baby da melhor maneira possível  
Eu derreto em sua boca garota, e não em suas mãos_

"Oh meu deus! Estamos presos!"- Skye disse, se descabelando, Chorando, Gritando...

"Calma...é Só esperar alguém chegar..."- Hellen disse, calmamente.

A Porta abriu devagar. Hermione entrou, olhando pra trás, gritando.

"E A Próxima vez que fizerem isso comigo!!!!!!! Vocês vão só ver o que é bom pra Tosse!"- E quando ia fechar a porta, os 5 Gritaram:

"NÃOOOOOOOO!"- Não deu tempo. Ela fechou a porta.

Depois de Meia Hora, Dino exclamou:

"Vamos Morrer! Morrer de Fome...Teremos de comer uns aos outros pra sobreviver!"- Ele disse, chorando.- "Vamos Comer o Draco Primeiro!"

Draco arregalou os olhos

"Hey! Ninguém vai comer ninguém...Nós estamos numa Loja de DOCES!"- Gina Disse, já no décimo quarto Pirulito.

"É...Mais se Você continuar nesse ritmo, Vai acabar a Loja toda em menos de uma hora!"- Skye disse

Gina levantou a mão, apontando o dedo para Skye

"Você não pode dizer muita coisa...Você Come que nem um...um..."

"Gina...É Melhor você Calar a Boca."- Hellen disse, olhando de um jeito como: 'Nós vamos nos destruir assim.'

Depois de mais Meia Hora, Eles não agüentavam mais. Draco mexia as pernas de um jeito estranho.

"Quer ir ao Banheiro, Malfoy?"- Hermione Perguntou, na maior boa vontade.

"Não. Isso não te interessa, Sangue-Ruim."- Ele disse, vermelho.

"Calminha aí...É que tem um Banheiro no segundo andar."

"Tem um Segundo andar aqui?" - Hellen perguntou, com um sorriso, já tendo planos de como fugir de lá.

"Tem...E Lá tem Um Quarto, Um Banheiro e uma Sacada. Descobri faz uns 5 minutos."- Hermione disse, de boa.

"Hmmm...Tenho Dois planos para sair daqui."- Ela sorriu Maliciosamente.

"E Quais são?"- Draco perguntou, quase deixando tudo aquilo sair e molhar a calça. Agüentou mais um pouco.

"Bom... O Primeiro Coloca em Jogo a Perna de Alguém"- Todos fizeram que não –"Bom...Era o Jeito mais fácil..."- Suspirou. –"O Segundo coloca em Jogo as Cordas Vocais de Dois de nós."- Eles se entreolharam.

"Vamos Tirar no Palitinho"- Dino disse, levantando os Ombros em Indiferença.

Girl what we do  
And where we do

**The things we do  
Are just between me and you **  
_Garota o que nós fazemos  
E onde nós fazemos  
As coisas que nós fazemos  
São só entre eu e você_

Draco retirou o terceiro Palitinho. Com um Fio vermelho no Fundo, percebeu que ele perderia uma Corda Vocal. Só restava saber quem seria o seu par.

Não Ficou muito surpreso que fosse Gina.

"Vão Enrolar mais??"- Hellen disse, pedindo para eles subirem logo.

"Não." – Draco disse, e Subiu.

Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this

_Dá pra mim baby, gostoso e devagar  
Suba em cima, cavalgue como se estivesse em um rodeio  
Você nunca ouviu um som como esse antes  
Porque eu nunca tinha feito assim antes  
_

Gina encostou na parede ao lado da cama de casal que avia no segundo andar. Abriu o primeiro botão da Blusa e lambeu a parte de um de seus peitos que estavam de fora.

Draco piscou 3 vezes. Pensou 2, 3, 4 Vezes antes de dizer:

"Não rola. Você não é atraente para mim. Você é Filha dos Weasley. Você é uma Weasley...Por que Ficaria com você?" –Ele disse, olhando para a janela.

"Por que sua namorada não o satisfaz" – Então ela tirou a Blusa por completo. Não estava usando Sutiã. Draco piscou várias vezes. Agora sim ele olhava para ela.

"Ãhn...Talvez você tenha razão...Por que não?"- Ele disse, pegando ela pela cintura, trazendo para mais perto, e lambendo seu pescoço.

Então tirou a Calça Dela, e sua Calcinha. Ela tirou a Camisa dele, a sua calça. Sua Cueca(que até antes do seu feitiço, era de Couro)

Ele deitou-a na Cama, lambeu seus peitos, e depois a beijou, deitado em cima dela.

Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs

_Breve estarei entrando pela sua porta,  
Ela vai abrir meu zíper  
Vai ser como uma daquelas corridas de quem consegue se despir  
mais rápido  
Não é irônico o quão erótico é te ver cheia de tesão_

Hellen achou estranho o silêncio. Pelo combinado, era para eles estarem gritando para alguém na rua.

Dino abria uma Banana e comia ela vagarosamente, como se só houvesse aquela para o resto da vida. Hermione Chupava um Pirulito, e Levava ele a dentro e fora da Boca repetidamente, e lentamente. Skye brincava de ficar apertando o braço dele num lugar que o fazia gemer, e pra ele era engraçado.

Hellen olhava a tudo aquilo como se só Houvesse Sexo E Pornografia á Sua frente.

Perplexa com o momento á sua Volta, não ouviu o Gemido/grito que vinha do andar superior.

Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind

_Me fez pensar na sua bunda depois de eu ter ido embora  
Eu toco no seu ponto na hora certa  
Gosto de alguma coisa, eu gosto de alguma coisa, ela gosta por  
trás (não estou bem certo sobre esse ponto)  
Tão sedutor, você deveria ver o jeito que ela geme  
Seus quadris mexendo devagar, quando estavamos no chão ralando_

Gina Gemia Dentro do Ouvido de Draco, para ninguém ouvir.

Ela estava amarrada pelos lençóis na Cabeceira da Cama, Semi-sentada, com as pernas abertas, cheia de Um Líquido branco espalhado pelo rosto, e pelo Abdome.

Draco estava no Momento com a cara no meio das pernas dela, fazendo um movimento com a Língua que bom...Não é bom crianças ficarem sabendo disso.

Então ele levantou devagar, lambendo todo o caminho, até a Boca dela, dando um beijo daqueles de 'Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!! UghH!!1 Desentopê!!!'

Ela pediu para ele a soltar. Ele a soltou.

Ela ficou de 4 na cama e pediu para ele vir com tudo.

Ele começou a Babar. Babar muito.

Secou a Baba e foi.

Ela deu um grito que agora...Se os lá de Baixo não ouvissem, estavam bêbados.

Mais Draco nem aí, continuou...Meteu o Pau (literalmente)

Foi quando ela desvirou-o(detalhe: ele caiu com tudo)

Agarrou ele.

E Mordeu o Sr. Kk Hora.

E depois foi mordendo tudo (TuUdoO)

E Então e a encostou na Cama do Jeito Normal, Subiu nela, e Infiltrou-se com Classe.

As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin  
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone

_Ela não queria parar, eu também não queria parar  
Muito melados e suados, cara eu abri toda a minha caixa de  
champanhe, uma garrafa atrás da outra, e a gente sorvendo  
aqueles bolhas todas, agora acabaram todas as garrafas_

Hellen Subiu as Escadas. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

Respirou fundo. Não podia ser algo tão...Sei lá.

Abriu a Porta do Quarto do Segundo andar. Gina e Draco estavam vestidos(todo amarrotados, claro) Sentados no chão, conversando.

Hellen suspirou.

"Agora será que dá para vocês chamarem alguém?" –Ela disse, Sorrindo. Eles fizeram que sim. Mais Dino subiu as Escadas.

Gina e Draco entraram na Sacada e trancaram a porta dela.

Hellen sorria satisfeita, olhando para a sacada. Mais não percebia Dino trancava a Porta.

"Agora é Só eu e você."- Ele disse, vindo lentamente até ela, encostando o corpo todo, falando ao seu ouvido.

"Heheheh...Pensei que Draco descobriria...Mas ele é Meio Burro." –Hellen disse, Sorrindo.

"É...Gina Também Não percebeu nada. Acho que são dois Burros."

"Sim...Claro...xD"

Não, Não é o que vocês pervertidos estão pensando.

"Olha...Esse aqui acabou de Chegar da Bolívia. E esse aqui do México..."- Dino disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Hmmm...Eu quero o Da Bolívia...Tem Algum Isqueiro aí?"- Hellen disse, pegando o Cigarro de Maconha.

I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot

_Vou te levar pra loja de doces  
Vou te deixar lamber um pirulito  
Vai garota...não pare  
Vá indo até você gozar  
_

Hermione Tentava abrir a Porta por dentro com um Grampo.

"Você Não vai conseguir assim..."- Skye disse, com um Sorriso Cínico.

"A é? Me diz como abre então, Gênio."- Ela disse, com as mãos Na Cintura.

"Assim."- Ele foi, e abriu a porta do jeito normal.

"Mais..Quer dizer que..."- Ela disse, Gaguejando.

"A Porta Nunca esteve Trancada. A Idéia foi Minha e da Hellen."

Hermione Ficou espantada. Mais até já sabia o por que daquela idéia Infantil._  
_"Quer ir ao três Vassouras Comigo?"- Skye disse, sorrindo.- "Como amigos, é Claro."

"Se Você Pagar..."

**I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot**

_Vou te levar pra loja de doces  
Vou te deixar lamber um pirulito  
Vai garota...não pare  
Vá indo até você gozar_

_E assim Eles saíram da Loja. Hermione e Skye Ficaram devendo 200 Galeões para o 3 Vassouras, e foram para o Hospital logo depois tomar poção de Glicose._

_Dino e Hellen Saíram pouco depois de lá, pois tinham botado fogo na Loja inteira, na tentativa falha de Dino para fazer Fogo com duas pernas da Cama. Hellen Ganhou Uma Leve Queimadura no dedinho do pé. Dino Queimou a mão toda, e quase a perdeu no incêndio._

_Gina e Draco não Perceberam o Incêndio a tempo. Continuaram gritando para as pessoas na rua abrirem a porta, sem nem ver Hermione e Skye saindo, nem mesmo Dino e Hellen sendo socorridos pelos bombeiros. Felizmente, Gina se jogou da sacada, quebrou o tornozelo, e gritou para Draco se jogar também. Ele se Jogou, e quebrou o Osso da Coxa._

_Nunca mais eles se encontraram numa loja de Doces, nem nunca mais Ficaram presos em lugar nenhum juntos...Entretanto, sempre se metem em confusão, aconteça o que acontecer._

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
